


Darkness Of The Eclipse (DOTE) - Broken Trust, Broken Hearts

by gothicryder



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicryder/pseuds/gothicryder
Summary: This takes places after Sunset, the only difference is Bramblecalw failed to fight off Hawkfrost and now Firestar is dead. Many cats doubt his leadership, but with the threat of Hawkfrost loaming over head this is no time for a divided clan. Hawkfrost has taken over Riverclan in his quest for power, and now war is coming to the forest for sure. Bramblestar is unsure of his leadership skills, and even Starclan has little advice to the new Thunderclan leader. The question is can the clans fight off the darkness? Or is it just to late for them?





	

### Chapter One Allegiances 

### 

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bramblestar - Large dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes 9 lives Mate Squirrelflight 

Apprentice Berrypaw

Deputy: Brackenfur - Golden brown tabby tom cat mate Sorreltail 

Apprentice Mousepaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool - light tabby she-cat with amber eyes 

Warriors: 

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat 

Apprentice Honeypaw

Ashfur - pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice Cinderpaw

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom 

Apprentice Poppypaw

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes mate Brackenfur 

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice Hazelpaw

Apprentices: 

Berrypaw - cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw - small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw - gray and white tom

Cinderpaw - gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes mate Bramblestar 

(Kits: Lionkit (Golden tom cat with amber eyes) Hollykit (Black she-cat with green eyes) Jaykit (Gray tom with blue eyes blind) 

Toms: 9  
She-cats: 10  
Total: 19

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws 5 lives mate Tallpoppy 

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat 

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom cat 

Warriors: 

Oakfur - small brown tom cat 

Apprentice Ivypaw

Rowanclaw - dark ginger tom cat mate Tawnypelt 

Cedarheart - dark gray tom cat 

Apprentice Owlpaw

Snowbird - pure white she-cat 

Apprentices 

Ivypaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat 

Owlpaw - dark brown tom cat 

Queens: 

Tawnypelt tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes mate Rowanclaw brother Bramblestar  
(Kits: Flamekit (Bright orange tom cat) Dawnkit (Dark gray she-cat) Tigerkit (Dark brown tom cat) 

Tallpoppy - Tan she-cat with long legs mate Blackstar  
(Kits: Redkit (ginger tom with black feet) Birdkit (Tan she-cat) Snakekit (Black tom with a tabby stripped tail) Marshkit ( white tom with light brown paws, amber eyes, and six toes on one paw) Applekit (mottled brown she-cat) 

Toms: 11  
She-cats: 8  
Total: 19

WINDCLAN

Leader: Mudstar - dark brown tabby tom cat with amber eyes 9 lives mate Whitetail  
Apprentice Breezepaw 

Deputy: Tornear - tabby tom cat 

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short tailed tom cat  
Apprentice Kestrelpaw 

Warriors: 

Webfoot - dark gray tom cat 

Crowfeather - dark smokey gray tom cat mate Nightcloud  
Apprentice Heatherpaw 

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws  
Apprentice Harepaw 

Ashfoot - dark gray she-cat 

Nightcloud - all black she-cat mate Crowfeather 

Apprentices: 

Kestrelpaw - soft-furred, mottled, brownish-gray tom with little white splotches like kestrel feathers.

Harepaw - brown and white tomcat 

Heatherpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and white paws and icy blue eyes 

Breezepaw - all black tom cat with amber eyes mother Nightcloud 

Queens; 

Whitetail - small white she-cat mate Mudstar  
(Kits: Foxkit (Dark brown she-cat) Sedgekit (Dark brown tom cat) Gorsekit ( mottled, very pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes) 

Toms: 10  
She-cats: 6  
Total: 16

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Hawkstar - large, sleek,muscular, long-legged broad-shouldered, mackerel-striped dark brown tabby tom with a snow-white underbelly, ice-blue eyes 9 lives 

Deputy: Blackclaw - dark black tom cat with golden eyes 

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes brother Hawkstar  
Apprentice Willowpaw 

Warriors: 

Voletooth - Dark brown tom with a lighter underbelly 

Stonestream - dark gray tom cat 

Apprentice Pouncepaw

Reedwhisker - dark black tom cat with blue eyes 

Beechfur - brown tom cat 

Rippletail - dark black tom cat 

Apprentice Minnowpaw

Apprentices: 

Willowpaw - dark gray she-cat with green eyes 

Minnowpaw - gray and white she-cat 

Pouncepaw - ginger and white tom 

 

Queens: 

Swallowtail - dark ginger she-cat with black paws caring for Hawkstar's kits 

(Kits: Graykit (Dark gray she-cat with black stripes) Mallowkit (Dark ginger she-cat)

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell -and-white she-cat with blue eyes. caring for Hawkstar's kits

(Kits: Breezekit (Gray and white tom with green eyes) Nightkit (Black she-cat with blue eyes)

Toms: 8  
She-cats: 8  
Total: 16

 

LONERS

Pine - large dark black tom cat with amber eyes 

Smokey - large gray tom cat 

Piper - black and white she-cat 

Strawberry - ginger she-cat with white paws 

Toms: 2  
She-cats: 2  
Total: 4


End file.
